La mejor de las navidades
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Alice organiza una navidad al estilo Cullen, para que todos disfruten de noche buena y para ayudar a su sobrina a conquistar a el lobo que le corta la respiración. Rosalie también es parte del complot que ayudará a Nessie, todo sin que Edward se entere hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Renesmee POV.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**La mejor de las Navidades.**

**_Renesmee & Jacob_**

_(Renesmee POV)_

Estaba tan relajada que me sentía en las nubes. No había cosa que me desestresara más que me cepillaran el cabello.

Miré el espejo que estaba al frente de mí. Vi a una bella chica de 17 años, con un elegante vestido verde holgado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba una media cola, por lo que sus bucles caían por su espalda. Sonreí, me costaba creer que me viera tan bonita. Por sobre mi hombro, vislumbré a mi tía Rose, mi mejor amiga y mi estilista, quién vestía un bello vestido rojo, muy escotado. Se veía hermosamente divina… Como siempre…

Estábamos por celebrar Noche Buena. Tía Alice se había encargado de coordinar todo, como es costumbre. Mamá, papá y yo decoramos un pino, que el tío Emmett cortó y trajo a la mansión hace dos semanas. También Carlisle y Esme ayudaron decorando la escalera, mientras Alice y Jasper llenaron el techo de muérdago. A mis padres, no les hizo ni pizca de gracia, porque éste día ya se habían debido de besar con público, tres veces por descuido de ellos y la manía de tía Alice de cambiar los muérdagos de lugar, tras cada visión. Mis abuelitos sólo cayeron en la trampa una vez, pero lo hicieron con tanto cariño y cuidado, que ni Emmett se atrevió a bromear sobre ello. Tía Alice, varias veces tomó por sorpresa a su esposo, justo bajo un muérdago, cosa de que él debiera besarla. Sonrió las primeras veces, luego comenzó a mostrarse un tanto incómodo… Se parecía tanto a mis padres en lo de ser tan cohibido… _Si yo estuviera en su lugar… Mmm… ¡Nessie, no. Para!_

-Nessie deberíamos bajar- Me dijo mi tía, mientras me ofrecía su mano. La tomé y le pregunté con mi poder, como me veía.

-Hermosa. Atraerás todas las miradas- Respondió, sonriendo.

_Honestamente, a mí sólo me importaba una…_

-Lo sé- Susurró tras recibir mis pensamientos de los cuales se había enterado, sin mi consentimiento- Lo siento, si me tocas, es inevitable…

Bajamos la escalera y noté que todos estaban ya, ahí. Mis abuelitos estaban abrazados, sobrecargándose en una pared. Él llevaba un terno azul marino y ella un vestido violeta. Mis padres estaban de pie junto a la escalera, ubicados estratégicamente para no toparse con muérdago.

_No sé que tanto problema tienen… A mí no me importaría._ Noté como mi padre se me quedaba mirando y pensé en otra cosa como su ropa. Él llevaba un traje similar al de Carlisle y mi mamá llevaba un vestido azul. Sonreí, ya que de seguro mi tía Alice debió amenazarla para que se lo pusiera, aunque como el azul era el color favorito de papá… Quizás no haya sido gran problema.

-Al fin aparecen- Dijo mi tía Alice, quién vestía un bonito vestido plateado, refiriéndose a Rose y a mí- Jazz, la música.

Observé a mi tío moverse hasta el ordenador y de inmediato comenzó a sonar "Jingle bell rock". Llevaba pantalones de pana café y camisa azul.

Volví a mirar a papá y seguí su mirada, que estaba fija, pero no en mí… Y entonces lo vi…

Jacob Black estaba de pie, al lado de mi tío Em, viéndonos bajar. Parecía asombrado. Vestía pantalones de pana negros y una camisa blanca, con el cuello sin abotonar.

-Hola a todos- Les dije al llegar al piso- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, es que mi cabello…

-No importa ¡Estás radiante!- Jacob soltó sus palabras de forma muy atropellada. Mis mejillas se encendieron y mi corazón se aceleró.

_¡Le gusté! _ Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Todos miraron a mi lado, por lo que me volteé y vi que mi amigo y mi tío estaban bajo un muérdago. Tía Rose se acercó provocativamente a su esposo, lo agarró de su terno blanco y lo besó sin preámbulos. A ellos, les encantaba derrochar pasión, con o sin público.

-Jacob, acércate aquí un momento- Lo llamó mi padre. Los tres, notamos a la vez, que si yo daba un paso más debería besar a mi lobo, por el muérdago que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Maldije mi suerte. _¡Estuve tan cerca!_

Papá rodó los ojos y le gruñó por lo bajo a Jacob, al leer mis pensamientos. Mi amigo enseñó su dientes un segundo, antes de moverse y pararse al lado de mi madre.

Jacob Black ha estado a mi lado, desde el día en que nací. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y ha cuidado de mí. Hace ya unas cuantas semanas que comencé a sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo veo. Cuando veo gente besándose, deseo que ésa pareja seamos él y yo, y cuando él me sonríe… _¡Oh, siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho!_

Todos el mundo se ha dado cuenta, pero ninguno me dice nada, salvo tía Rose, ella me prometió que me ayudaría a conquistarlo, aunque no sea de su completo agrado.

-Sigo creyendo que esto no es la manera correcta de hacerlo- Dijo dubitativa mi mamá.

-Ésta es la manera correcta de hacerlo, Bella- Replicó tía Rosalie.

Estaban hablando de la cena navideña. Lo más discutido en la casa esta semana.

-Me gustaría que Renesmeé tuviera una noche tradicional- Dijo mi mamá, mordiéndose el labio- Más humana.

-¡Pero somos vampiros, Bella!- Exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio, mi tía Alice- La cena perfecta es al estilo Cullen. Acéptalo…

Se dio media vuelta y dijo: "Si todos están listos, nos vamos. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Para que sea más compartido, se debe cazar en pareja, ni más, ni menos."

-El show comenzó- Susurró tía Rose, antes de ser la primera en salir corriendo de la casa.

-¡Ésa es mi chica!- Gritó tío Emmett y salió tras ella.

Mis abuelitos me sonrieron y se fueron también.

-Te reto Edward- Murmuró tío Jasper- Cazaré algo más grande que tú.

-Lo dudo. Podría matar a un animal de más de tres metros- Respondió mi padre mirando a Jacob.

Le tomé la mano a mi lobo, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que me habían dado. La noche perfecta para hablar con Jake.

-¡Vamos, hermano! En estos momentos, yo apuesto por Jazz. ¿No quieres cambiar el futuro?- Dijo tía Alice, despeinando a esposo y sacándole la lengua a papá.

Papá nos miró a todos uno por uno y nos enseñó sus dientes. Se había rendido. Mamá lo agarró del brazo derecho.

-Todos se confabularon para esto…- Él me miró a mí a los ojos un momento y pude ver la pena que esto le causaba. Luego toda expresión desapareció y posó su mirada sobre su hermana- Me debes una conversación Alice. – Su cara expresaba preocupación. Luego se dirigió a Jake, pero no entendí que le quiso decir con: "Ten cuidado con lo que hagas, Perro."

-No hagas nada estúpido- Le suplicó mi mamá, antes de que ella y mi padre se escabulleran de la habitación.

Mi tío rubio me guiñó un ojo y me dedicó una sonrisa, antes de marcharse también.

-Tienen veinte minutos- Susurró tía Alice, antes de seguir a su compañero- No sé preocupen por Edward… Y sigan el efluvio de Rose. Es un obsequio.

Salimos de la casa y encontramos de inmediato el rastro de mi tía. Me pregunté cuál sería el regalo.

-Te ves bien- Le comenté a Jacob, para comenzar la conversación. Él no dejaba de mirarme.

No sabía que significaban las miradas que él me lanzaba. No sabía si yo le gustaba como mujer o sí me consideraba aún una niña pequeña.

-Tú también- Él parecía indeciso.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Ése era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Quería que yo fuera su compañera o su hermana menor.

-Ah…- Comencé a jugar nerviosamente con mi cabello. Él me sonrió de manera cándida, cuando se detuvo y me observó de frente- Nessie, no sé cómo explicarte… Yo… No quiero que te alejes de mí…

Su voz sonaba tensa y algo había cambiado en su expresión, ahora reflejaba temor. Lo oí tragar con dificultad.

_¿Qué era eso?_ Mi corazón dio un vuelco_. ¿Me había equivocado, al enamorarme de él?_

-Hay una mujer que es muy importante en mi vida… Y no sé si deba hacerle esto- Sonaba realmente apesumbrado, miraba el suelo. Me sentí desfallecer. _¿Por qué mis tías me habían ayudado con esto, si yo no le gusto…? ¿O ellas tampoco sabían?_ Una lágrima estaba a punto de escapar de mi ojo izquierdo.

-Estoy imprimado de ella- Soltó al fin. Ahí estaba, el punto final. Yo no podía competir con la imprimación_. ¡Y la maldita lágrima, resbaló por mi rostro!_

-¡¿Qué haces aquí conmigo, entonces?! ¡Vete a pasar la noche con ella!- Le grité, mientras mi corazón se hacía pedazos… Me miró confundido.

-¿Estás celosa?- Preguntó incrédulo. No me gustó la palabra "celosa", pero qué más daba. No tenía caso mentirle, no ahora.

-¿Por qué me decías que eras mío y que siempre estarías conmigo, si estabas imprimado de una chica?- Sollozaba, pero mi voz era clara, ya que el dolor me daba la fuerza. De repente, él sonrió_. ¿Le hacía gracia verme sufrir?_

-Renesmeé… ¿Cómo puedes estar celosa de ti misma?- Se había acercado mucho y estaba sujetando mis manos_. ¿De mi misma?_ _¿Entonces yo era…?-_ Mira, muérdago.

Seguí su mirada, aún algo inmersa en mis cavilaciones, para darme cuenta que sobre nosotros había un ramo de muérdago, prolijamente atado a la rama.

-Es tradición que…- Me detuve ahí, porque mis ojos estaban atrapados en su mirada. El mundo entero se detuvo para mí, por ése mágico instante. Estaba a sólo centímetros de su rostro. _¿Pasaría? ¿Al fin, pasaría?…_ Me puse de puntillas para tratar de alcanzarlo, cuando me decidí a dar el siguiente paso, él se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los míos con suavidad. _¡Sí! Así debe sentirsee tocar el cielo con las manos._ Cerré mis ojos para retener el momento en mi memoria.

Él movía sus labios incitándome a imitarlo, con ternura y perseverancia. Presioné su boca y él me respondió entre abriendo sus labios y exhalando su cálido aliento.

Eso me hizo estremecer por completo. No me dejó pensar en nada que no fuera él, en ése instante, sólo quería sentirlo más cerca…

Lo besé de vuelta, con timidez e indecisión, no sabía qué hacer y temía defraudarlo al no ser lo suficientemente buena besando…

-No lo harás- Murmuró, al conocer mis pensamientos por medio de mi don. En tanto, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda. Ahí, dónde él me tocaba sentía un inmenso calor.

Estiré mis brazos y me colgué a su cuello. Nuestros labios se fusionaron una vez más, aunque ahora su lengua estaba masajeando la mía.

Me sentía dichosa, feliz y completa. Mi piel analizaba cada roce nuestro, memorizaba desde la perfección de su piel, hasta su aroma. No quería que ése beso terminara jamás.

Sus manos se habían deslizado hasta mis muslos, donde acariciaba y masajeaba de tal forma que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, haciéndonos respirar entrecortadamente.

Cuando él me apoyó contra un árbol, oí rasgarse la tela de mi vestido.

-Jake… Mi vestido… Me mataran- Fue lo que le pude decir entre jadeos.

Lentamente fuimos bajando el ritmo, de nuestro acalorado primer beso, hasta terminar abrazados.

-Yo soy tu objeto de imprimación- Dije segura. Lo que acababa de pasar lo confirmaba. Jacob era mío y yo era suya. Él asintió, sin dejar de mirarme- Y yo pensé que tendría que utilizar los trucos que mi tía Rose me enseñó para atraerte.

Puso los ojos como platos, mientras palidecía.

-¿La rubita te dio clases de seducción?-Preguntó, anonadado. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el rubor de mis mejillas.

De repente sentimos pasos, por lo que nos separamos y pusimos atención para averiguar quién era.

-Mi amor- Murmuró la inconfundible voz de mi tío Emmett- Creo que a nuestra "Caperucita verde" se la acaba de comer el "lobo feroz."

Él y Rose comenzaron a reír, mientras mi lobo y yo nos quedamos como estatuas. Nos descubrieron y bromeaban con eso.

-Perro, si Edward viera esto. Estarías muerto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Dijo mi tía rubia, apareciendo, de detrás de un árbol, con su compañero- No piensen en esto, con él cerca, si no quieren que cometa un "lobicidio".

Jacob no sabía que decirles. Quería contestarles, pero sin hacerles enojar, ni ofenderme. Lo tomé de la mano.

-¿Tenemos que volver ya?- Pregunté por decir algo.

-¿Acaso quieres que siga tu fiesta?- Me dijo sarcásticamente, tío Em- Si no llegamos, Rosalie. Quizás que hubiera pasado.

-Márchense- Ordenó mi tía Rose con voz seria. Había detectado algo que yo no.

Sin esperar a que lo repitiera, nos pusimos a correr rumbo a la mansión. Tenía, firmemente, agarrada la cálida mano de Jacob.

Al llegar fuimos los terceros, aunque mis padres y mis tíos si se habían alimentado, como era lo acordado.

-Me debes algo grande, Edward- Susurró tío Jasper. Debía haber ganado.

-Con tu regalo bastará. Te lo aseguro- Le torció una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban leyendo mi mente. Lo bloqueé disimuladamente, antes de que Rose y Em, llegaran como si no hubieran visto nada.

-Estoy saciado… ¡Qué buena cena!- Dijo feliz tío Emmett.

-Eso es un milagro. Tú sin deseo- Replicó su esposa, con picardía.

-Deseos aún me quedan, cielo…-Y la tomó por la cintura, inclinándola noventa grados hasta que quedó paralelamente con el suelo, para poder besarla en la garganta.

-Ahí vienen Carlisle y Esme- Anunció tía Alice, mientras apuntaba al norte.

Tras la aparición de mis abuelitos, entramos al recibidor. Debajo del árbol navideño, habían variados tamaños de regalos.

-Los presentes- Anuncié, soltando la mano de Jake y corriendo hasta ellos para repartírselos a sus destinatarios.

- ¡Hija! ¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido?- Me preguntó mamá, al ver la costura rasgada. Mi mente trabajó a mil por hora para idear una buena excusa.

- Ah… No lo sé, debe haberse enganchado en algún árbol por ahí- Le dije, mientras le restaba importancia y cogía el regalo más grande que vi- De todas formas, no es que fuera a usarlo otra vez… ¿Verdad, tía Alice?

- Nunca te dejaría volver a ponerte un vestido, menos uno roto, cariño- Ella aclaró con tono muy serio, pero aún así me sonreía pícaramente. Me concentré en el presente.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos habíamos abierto nuestros regalos. A tío Jasper le regalaron el último modelo de motocicleta que hay en el mercado de color azul medianoche, a nombre de todos. A su esposa, le dieron unos patines de hielo que anhelaba, tía Rose recibió dos tickets de avión para San Petersburgo. El último sitio que había decidido que debía conocer. A su esposo, le entregaron una videograbadora digital (_No sé para que la quería, pero él dijo que se vería fantástica en su cuarto, apuntando a su cama. Quizás deseaba ver si alguien entraba a su cuarto en su ausencia.)_ El abuelito Carlisle recibió libros de Medicina y Genética, en tanto la abuelita Esme obtuvo cuadros de lugares con bella arquitectura, como la Gótica y el Barroco. A mis padres les dieron boletos para una segunda luna de miel en África, sugerida por mis tíos favoritos. A Jacob le obsequiaron el Aston Martin con el que soñaba y un collar con una placa, que tenía su nombre, cortesía de mi tía rubia, mientras que yo le regalé un porta retrato, con una foto de nosotros sonriendo, tomada con mi teléfono celular.

Fue el regalo que más le gustó, el que iluminó su rostro, lo cual me hizo sentir muy especial.

Supe que papá estaba revisando las mentes de todos y que se había dado cuenta de la magnitud del complot en mi favor, cuando noté la mirada asesina que le dedicaba a Rosalie, pero seguía sin eneterarse de lo que había pasado entre Jake y yo. Mis latidos se aceleraron y yo me puse a pensar en los villancicos que la abuelita Sue me había enseñado.

A mí me regalaron dos libros nuevos Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen y Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, de parte de Carlisle y Esme. Ropa exclusiva e importada desde Francia, por Alice y Jasper, un violín, obsequio de Rosalie y Emmett y un cinturón negro atemporal con una hebilla que tenía grabada el escudo de la familia Cullen, regalo de mis padres.

No me di cuenta del momento en el que Jake se me había acercado, con una pequeña cajita en las manos, hasta que estuvo a dos metros de mí. Todos nos observaban detenidamente.

-Nessie- Mi apodo en sus labios, era tan dulce como la ambrosía- Yo también te tengo un regalo.

Me tendió la pequeña cajita. Estaba esmeradamente envuelta. La abrí con cuidado y descubrí que en su interior había un brazalete de madera entrecruzada, que tenía la frase "Kwop Kilawtley" tallada. Debió hacerla él…

Unas lágrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos, pero me las sequé con rapidez. Vi que había una pequeña nota bajo el brazalete. Me lo puse, mientras leí la carta:

"_**Renesmee:**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto para decirte esto, pero quería que fuera el momento adecuado. Y en la espera, pasé por alto tus sentimientos… No lo haré más…**_

_**Tú eres mi objeto de imprimación, tú y sólo tú. Te amo desde la primera vez que fijaste tus ojos en mí. Amo desde tu forma de ser hasta tu aroma, todo eso me encanta.**_

_**Si sientes lo mismo por mí, acepta ser mi novia. ¿Sí?**_

_**Jacob Black."**_

-Claro que sí- Le respondí, entre gimoteos. Me colgué a su cuello y lo besé. Lo besé como jamás besaría a nadie más, porque sabía que todas sus palabras eran ciertas. Él me amaba y yo a él. Nunca querría a nadie de ésa forma, él siempre fue, es y será el único hombre al que yo le entregaría todo mi ser.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y se nos acercaron a felicitarnos. Igual que en los cuentos de hadas.

-Ya era hora, Ness- Me susurró tía Alice, al abrazarme.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Jacob- Dijo Jasper.

-No- Interrumpió mi padre. Lo miré aterrorizada. _¿Él no _lo permitiría? Pero al contemplarlo, noté que torcía una sonrisa- Jacob siempre ha sido parte de esta familia… Aunque sólo ahora tenga un lugar definido como mi yerno…- Hizo un mohín- No es algo que me haga mucha gracia. Hija, aún eres muy joven y temo perderte, pero sé que no sería capaz de entregarte a nadie más que a ése tipo…

Apuntó a Jake con el pulgar, mientras mi lobo le sonreía y luego le estrechaba la mano.

-Eres el vampiro más extraño que conozco, Edward Cullen. Si Alice me hubiera dicho que me aceptarías con tanta facilidad… Te hubiera traído unas partituras más extensas- Dijo mi lobo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

-Aún puedo arrancarte la cabeza, Jacob-Dijo entre dientes mi padre- No quiero enterarme que tus manos se fueron de excursión al cuerpo de mi hija.

Yo me sonrojé. Como se ponían a hablar de eso conmigo ahí… Pero aún así, ante el comentario de mi padre, no pude evitar pensar en las ardientes manos de Jacob acariciando mi espalda.

-Cariño- Me susurró mi mamá, al abrazarme- Tómate tu tiempo. Tienen todas la vidas que quieran para estar juntos… Ya que no morirás y él tampoco.

-Lo sé… Prometo comportarme y afrontar esto como una mujer madura- Dije muy seria.

- ¿En serio? ¿Puedes? ¿Y tú?- Nos dijo papá, dedicándonos miradas asesinas a mí y luego a Jake. Debía haber leído mi mente. _¡Ups!_

- En serio, papi… Estoy madurando- Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa exagerada en la que le enseñé todos mis dientes.

Él bufó y apartó su mirada. Yo hice una desestimación con los hombros y miré para el suelo.

Soy una mujer madura ahora, pero en el fondo aún tengo alma de niña… ¿Y a qué niño no le gusta jugar a los descubrimientos?

Ésta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Sé que siempre tendré a mi familia apoyándome y ya no necesito preguntarme quién será mi compañero, porque ya lo sé. Con Jacob Black, la familia Cullen vuelve a ser un número par.

Y así fue cómo mi "vivieron felices para siempre", comenzó a escribirse…

.

.

.

_Hola a todos ^^_

_Como ya les conté en el capítulo final de Mía, estoy de regreso en F/F para que quedarme! :D Así que mientras termino un par de fics nuevos, me decidí a dejarles este one-shot, que escribí hace muchos años, cuando recién estaba empezando a escribir. Sé que es muy básico y no se parece en nada a lo que escribo actualmente, pero todos tenemos un inicio, en su tiempo, estuve orgullosa de esto. Pensé en adaptarlo a como escribo ahora, pero creí que perdería su esencia, por lo que me limité a corregir la ortografía y la redacción, nada más. Espero les haya gustado : P_

_Háganme saber lo que quieran a través de un review. Gracias por leer..._

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


End file.
